smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy Smurf (Empath stories)
"I don't just like to dream about things, I also like to live out my dreams." Darrin Byrd "Dreamy" Smurf is one of the Smurf characters that appear in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series of Smurf fanfiction stories. History While similar in personality to his cartoon show character counterpart, Dreamy was disheartened by the fact that his fellow Smurfs had deceived him into thinking he has traveled to the world of the Swoofs, as chronicled in the stories "The Astro Smurf" and "Dreamy's Pen Pals", in which the latter story had revealed the illusion due to an incomplete "reality bubble" spell cast around the Smurf Village. Dreamy would continually hold this fault against Papa Smurf, despite Papa Smurf's intentions of just wanting Dreamy to be happy of having his birthday wish coming true. In the beginning of the story "Where No Smurf Has Gone Before", Dreamy has been spending his days inside an Imaginarium recreation of the Swoof Village visiting the fantasy version of the Swoofs as he had remembered them, despite the fact of knowing that they were just a fictional race created by the Smurfs. However, when a real spaceship had crash-landed in the Smurf Village and Empath had the spaceship brought to the Smurf Village so repairs could be done on it, Dreamy saw it as his chance to actually travel to the stars and meet actual alien races. Papa Smurf and the ship's computer Flyro initially objected to Dreamy's request at first, but with some convincing by Empath, he was allowed a test flight with Empath and Handy coming along with Dreamy. Although their travel into the stars had caused them to meet a malevolent alien race called the Schliphargons who were bent on conquering the world of the Smurfs for their own purposes, Dreamy was nonetheless pleased that his fantasy had finally come true and that he no longer has any need for his Imaginarium Swoof Village fantasy. In his early years, Dreamy was capable of a technique called lucid dreaming, which allowed him to have full control over his own dreams. He also adopted an item from his Mama Smurf called the Heart of Sominess, which allowed him to enter his fellow Smurfs' dreams when necessary. Role For the most part Dreamy is an astronomer, who studies the stars in the sky mainly for the fascination of wondering whether there's life beyond his own world. Dreamy is also the captain of the sailing ship S.S. Smurf II, which made its first voyage across the seas in "The Last Smurfberry" when Gargamel caused a famine of smurfberries in the Smurf Forest, forcing the Smurfs to find the mysterious island where smurfberries grow in order to replenish the forest. Clothing And Appearance Dreamy generally wears standard white Smurf clothing. As Astro Smurf, Dreamy would wear a white astronaut jumpsuit with a round fishbowl-type helmet. As the captain of the S.S. Smurf II, Dreamy would wear a captain's bicorne hat and boots. His physique as a Smurf is considered within normal range of his species. Voice Actor His desired voice actor would be Sean Schemmel, who is the voice of adult Goku in the Dragon Ball Z anime series and King Oritel in the 4Kids dub of Winx Club. Notes * His character song during the Astro Smurf flashbacks is "Major Tom (Coming Home)" by Peter Schilling. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:males Category:Explorers Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers